A New Start
by Sony's White Wolf
Summary: When a strange man suddenly appears for Beastboy, how will the team react? Is he trying to take Beastboy away? And how does Beastboy even know this man? Staged years into the future. Alternate names also used.
1. Stankball

Hey everyone I'm finally back from the grave… or combat training. Yeah that's right TRAINING! It was fun but it lasted forever. Anyways I just wanted to say that I'm not dead, and I do plan on finishing my other story. The thing is when I actually got back and tried to pick up with my other story I noticed that I had made a big mistake on trying to capture my character WW. I almost gave up but thought of another idea, I would make another story first to show you who WW is personally before you get lost and confused. With that said I have actually planned to turn The Wolves into a sequel of this story! Anyways I'm going to keep this story focused on six main people: the five titans, and WW. The characters will have the same appearances as in The Wolves. So with no further questions, let's get this story on the road!

Disclaimer: I only wished I owned them  
"blah" "Speaking"  
_'blah' 'Thinking'  
_(blah) Author Notes

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

Character BIO's:

Characters:

Robin aka Nightwing – age 21 – Height 5'10"

Robin (now Nightwing) has not had a major change except for his costume and attitude. He now has long hair and the signature black Nightwing costume is now his. He also has a lot of new gadgets in his utility belt and most of his old ones he is 3rd tallest on the team. His attitude is a less serious one (Probably because of his relationship with Starfire).

Beastboy aka Changeling – Age 21 – Height 6'1"

Beastboy (now Changeling) has probably had the most change. His costume is now mostly black with no sleeves and red and purple tiger stripes going up the side. He also has a black hoodie to wear when he gets cold. He has been working in the gym a lot and it is definitely showing. He now has definite muscle to go with his no sleeve look (much to the ladies liking). He is the 2nd tallest on the team and still has his same goofy attitude and laid back outlook on life.

Cyborg aka…. Cyborg – Age 23 – Height 6'3"

Cyborg has changed the least physically due to the fact that he is mostly a robot. He and Beastboy (Changeling) are still best friends and have the same outlook and attitude about life, and he still calls Changeling BB. He has had many upgrades and new weapons. He is the oldest and tallest on the team.

Starfire – Age 20 – Height 5'9"

Starfire is still her happy go lucky and (less) naïve self. She found a new outfit made up of her old boots, a mini skirt and a custom cut shirt (I wonder who "customized" it) that shows her well toned stomach. And the best thing about her outfit (in her words) is "It matches". It is dark purple. She has found out that she was not fully using her alien strength but about 70% of it. She is the 4th tallest member on the team now.

Raven – Age 20 – Height 5'7"

Raven is finally free of her emotions, but is having a difficult time expressing them (she might be a little OOC in my story so I'm sorry). She basically has the same outfit, but with a white cloak instead of the usual blue. She has changed her outlook on life to that of a less serious kind of happy (key words "kind of") one. She has been more open and is trying to get the hang of showing her emotions.

White Wolf – Age Pending – Height pending – Gender Male

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

? POV

He hated them. HATED what they made him do. Hated that every single time he used them he won. He had never been able to lose at anything because of them, and they would automatically get in his way when he was about to lose. They didn't care how he felt the situation should go, they would do what they damn well pleased when they damn well felt it. But what had truly sickened him, is that he also enjoyed them… no, he LOVED them. No matter how hard he tried to hide it from himself he couldn't say he didn't love them. He loved the way they would help him accomplish anything. He loved the way they intervened when he was about to lose. He loved the way he could use them to control anything he wanted, living or nonliving. People, he could easily break them, snapping their wills like a twig under his foot. He really did try to refrain from using them whenever he didn't need them, but they decided when he needed them or not. _'Dammit,'_ he thought_ 'I shouldn't be thinking of this right now. I have a job to do.'_ He nodded to himself in agreement. He would admit one thing though; he HATED the mood swings that came as a side effect.

He sat back and relaxed as the train passed a sign that said Jump City, city limits. _'Almost there'_ He thought. He pulled out his iPod and slipped in his headphones _'Rest now while you can.'_ And at that thought he slipped his eyes closed and listened to the music that filled his mind.

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

Changeling's POV

"AH HA!" he said, jumping around the corner with a rancid wad of clothes in his hand.

"NO BB IT'S ME!!!" Cyborg yelled at his comrade. He raised his arms in defense as the bad clothes were flung at him. The ball broke upon hitting him, and some type of yellow fungus latched onto his arms that had been protecting him. He reeked of something awful. "IDIOT! We are on the same team! And now the rest are probably heading over here because they know where we are now!"

"Eh heh sorry about that buddy. We should get moving before they show up and attack us." He said. Little did he know that it was already too late. He helped Cyborg up off the ground and turned to run… That is until he got a face full of 5 month old socks._ 'I'm gonna puke.'_ He thought as the stench hit him full force.

"Blue team wins" said Raven, holding the ball of moldy socks in Changelings face. Changeling jerked his head back out of the socks and started to gag violently.

"Bu- Cyborg still no- out" he choked out in-between gags.

"No you got him out right before I got you." She said matter of factly.

"But wait friendly fire doesn't count!" he said finally regaining his composure.

"Yes it does. Just as it would in a real battle situation." Nightwing said to him.

"Oh shut up," Changeling said exaggerating his voice. "you're just mad because you were the first one out and you couldn't get the mold out of your hair!"

Cyborg chuckled. "Yeah drama queen he's right." Changeling smiled triumphantly. "But, even so BB friendly fire does count." Changeling's smile faded from his face, and he turned to look at the metal man. Now it was Knightwing's turn to smile.

"See Changeling I told you" Raven said.

"Well that doesn't… I mean we did… But… WE LOST!?!?" Changeling yelled "but we never lose EVER!" Raven just smirked at him

'_He's funny when he does this'_ Happy said in Raven's mind.

'_B-but I-I-I think he m-might be really mad t-this time.'_ Timid stuttered.

'_No idiot he's just trying to get attention because we just kicked his ass'_ Rude stated looking at the cowardly emotion.

'_Well he surely got my attention waving those big muscular arms around'_ Lust said. And that was when Raven decided to end their comments by threatening them with pain, just as she used to do with everyone else. When she snapped back to reality Cyborg and Changeling were over in the corner talking privately. Starfire and Knightwing were over in the opposite corner motioning to Raven trying to get her attention. She glided over to them and stopped to listen to what Knightwing was saying.

"-Yeah so they are probably going to ask for a rematch for double or nothing. So all we have to do is beat them again, and say good bye to _2_ months of chores." He finished looking over his shoulder Cyborg and Changeling just broke out of their huddle and were walking over to them. "Alright here goes nothing." Knightwing said, turning to meet them.

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

? POV

With the train finally stopping at the station he decided to reach up above him and grab his bag out of the compartment. He thought about putting his iPod in one of the pockets, but quickly decided against it so he could listen to more music on his way through town. He stopped as he passed the bank and decided he would get some money for food first, so that way he could continue his investigation unperturbed.

As he walked inside and saw the line he groaned. _'Too many people'_ he thought. He contemplated whether or not that he should just come back later, but his stomach began to growl reminding him how much he needed food right now. _'And besides I don't want to have to end up taking someone else's food'_ He thought. So he decided to just crank up the volume to his music and wait out the line.

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

Changeling's POV

"Well now" Changeling said looking over all of them. "We have been thinking-" he started

"you mean Cyborg has been thinking" Knightwing said smirking at the green man. Changeling glared at him and put his thumbs into his belt loops and hiked up his pants a little more. He was attempting to do an impersonation of a drill sergeant (TRYING!).

"Are you mockin' me boy? 'cause I know what to do with guys like you."

"Yes I am" Changeling faked an Oh No You Just Didn't face and stared at Knightwing.

"Let's just get this over with. You guys want a double or nothing rematch or not?" Raven asked.

"Oh, well… um yeah, but…" Changeling tried to think of a sentence to say but was completely thrown of when Raven interrupted him.

'_Oh he's so cute when he's stupid'_ Happy giggled.

'_No Happy, he's cute all the time'_ Love said. Raven pulled up her hood so no one would notice the blush that was seemingly coming for no reason.

"Anyways BB and me want a double or nothing rematch, are you in?" Knightwing faked a thoughtful look just to tease them.

"Well… I've thought about it and-" He didn't get to finish that sentence as the alarm suddenly blared throughout the tower, signaling the Titans that it was time to go fight some crime. They all rushed to the main room and checked the computer. "Titans there is trouble at the first national bank." He said, turning to them, "it appears to be a robbery, and they have hostages. There's no time to lose, Titans GO!"


	2. Cops And Robbers

All right guys, here's a new chapter for ya!

So to start off just wanted to say thanks to Kain1227 for his review and to also answer saying that I might have been planning something along those line, but I don't want to ruin it. So without further ado, let's start this story!

Disclaimer: … (sob) DO YOU ENJOY HURTING ME? I DON'T OWN THEM!

"blah" "Speaking"  
_'blah' 'Thinking'  
_(blah) Author Notes

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

? POV

'_Ah so close… c'mon lady you're not going to win some kind of award for chatting up the clerk!'_ he thought to himself. He was starting to go insane! The line that had reached the door had gone by surprisingly fast leaving him the second person in line after only 30 minutes. But unfortunately there always has to be that one person who tries to deliberately drag their time on and on, ignoring everyone else with their selfish need for attention. _'Wow that sounded kind of harsh… I need to take some now before I rage'_ he thought critically. He slid the pack from his back to his stomach while keeping one of his arms strapped. He used his free arm to search through his bag for the capsules Yellow had made for him. _'Wow just thinking about them makes me wish they were here'_ he sighed._ 'but of course there having fun back home without me. Enough man! Get a hold of yourself and keep looking before something bad happens'_

He continued to rummage through his bag, while completely unaware of the scene that was seconds from unfolding just right behind him. It's not surprising that he didn't hear with his music blaring in his ears, and that he didn't notice while he was digging through his bag.

"ALRIGHT everyone on the ground NOW!" a man behind him yelled, whipping his coat open to reveal the Uzi he had been concealing. Seven other men who were standing at strategic locations throughout the building also revealed their concealed weapons of choice. The people in the bank all slowly got down onto the ground… all except for one who was still oblivious to the situation at hand. "Hey pal didn't ya here me? I said ON THE GROUND!" the one with the Uzi, who was also obviously the leader said.

"He can't here you boss. He's got headphones in." One of the men said back to him.

"Oh well I guess I'll just make him listen to me." He said to his men they all shook their head chuckling. The leader used his free hand to jostle the ignorant guy in front of him.

"Hey just chill I'm looking for something. You can go around me." He responded _'Rude mother fucker! I'm gonna… shit it's getting worse! Oh yes! Praise, I found them!'_ he pulled the orange canister from his side pocket and began to screw off the cap.

"Ha hey boys isn't that sweet? He says I can take pass him in line. Awww." The man said to his companions.

"C'mon boss you **really** got to get his attention this time." One of his cronies called over to him.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" he said back over to him. He extended his free hand again and shoved the man with some force. He saw many little objects fly through the air, and hit the ground with a sound similar to rainfall. "Hey look guys," He called "me thinks this poor sap is a pill head!" he said bursting with laughter. The men around him quickly followed suit. What he didn't notice is that the man in front of him began to laugh too. It was quite and subtle at first but it grew, eventually conquering every other sound in the room.

'_fucking blood will be spilled'_ The leader of the robbery was getting annoyed at the man's sudden outburst. He saw the man drop the orange tube he was holding that was now empty of pills. He seemed to watch it roll for a couple of feet then he started to turn around to face the leader with only one thought on his mind, _'I guess I can vent without restraint for now'_

"What's so damn funny huh?" The leader asked the man while raising his Uzi, preparing to fire. "I asked you a question asshole!"

"You dare call ME an asshole while you and your band of idiots are running around with guns pretending to be all hard and scary? You sicken me you pathetic son of a bitch. And let me tell you something you low life wanna be gangster bitch! I'm tired of people like you always terrorizing people just because you have a slight advantage. I have advantages too you should know, but I don't like to use them because of what they make me do. But for you, I feel no pity, so I won't hold back." The man stopped for a moment to look the robber over. "If you don't leave my sight in the next three seconds… you will die." The leader opened his mouth to say something back but was cut off when the man held up three fingers. He looked for a second and the three went to two. The man was counting down. One finger left now.

"Ha guys lets off this loser befo-" He never finished the sentence as the man reached out and grabbed his shirt and drew back a fist. The leader realized what was happening but was suddenly powerless to stop it, he couldn't even lift his gun to fire at the man. The leader closed his eyes and waited for the impact… he waited… and waited

"Huh?" he asked opening his eyes. He was met by the site of a fist half an inch away from his face. "Heh couldn't hold up your end of the bargain huh? You stup-" the fist suddenly moved at an alarming speed around his neck. The man had him in a headlock now, and freed his other arm from the leader's shirt and raised it high in the air. Then summoning some serious strength he drove his elbow down onto the leader's exposed shoulder effectively demolishing every joint connection, bone, and ligament in his arm. The robber screamed in pain as his arm went limp, and the other men looked on at the scene with shock. The leader tried to yell to his comrades for help.

"You idiots don't just stand there. HELP ME!" The leader was almost sobbing from the pain emitting from his mangled arm. The others looked on in fear. Three of them whom he had his back to began to raise their guns at the man who was holding their boss by his neck. The man looked up at three cronies and weighed his options.

'_Whatever will cause them the most pain'_ the thought rocked through his head. The sound of gunshots filled the air as the henchmen fired. It all became a haze of light and smoke as they emptied their guns. When the smoke cleared they saw that not even one bullet adorned his body. They all missed? Not possible! They looked around him, but saw no holes on the walls. What? Bullets don't just vanish. The men thought about it, just staring at this man in terror. They heard a small groan, and then it hit them like a ton of bricks. They looked at their leader in the man's grasp as he turned to face them. His body was littered with bullet holes. The man finally released his hold on his captive watching with glee as the body hit the floor.

The seven men looked on with horror as their boss's body fell to the ground in a limp mass. But the strangest thing was that he was still breathing, even with the many holes riddling his body! Blood pooled upon the floor, filling the small gaps between the tiles. "Don't worry, he still lives. For now" as to just emphasize his point he lifted his leg and brought his foot down upon the limp form of a man. A sickening crunch filled the room as more of the robber's bones splintered. The men watched on as a sadist's smile crept onto the man's face. He drew back his foot and kicked the man, sending him flying into the wall. The thief unconsciously coughed, spewing more blood from his mouth. _'At this rate he's gonna die from blood loss… better finish my fun fast.'_ Was the twisted thought running through the mysterious man's mind. He walked over to the poor mangled man lying on the floor.

The band of men tried to do something throughout this sadistic onslaught. Finally after watching his leader crunch against the wall, one man in the gang finally found enough courage to speak. "Please," He begged the man, "don't kill us. We are sorry. We'll turn ourselves in if you spare us!" The man turned to face them. They all flinched as he cast a thoughtful glance on them.

"Hmmm, fair enough. I won't kill any of you. If you want to make yourself useful though," He said "then pick up the vitamins that your chief here," He nudged the leaders body with his foot "spilled." The men quickly dashed around, collecting all of the pills and putting them back into the tube. With that soon finished the psychotic man walked forward and grabbed the tube out of the lackey's hand. The man jerked his hand back, clearly frightened to be anywhere near him. The man seemed to be satisfied as he took one of the pills out and contemplated taking it. He put it back. _'Well the fiend is almost done. It just wants me to finally satisfy its thirst.'_ He thought while picking his bag up off the ground. The cronies worked their way around the man, trying to get their leader back up on his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man said whirling around on them.

"We were just leaving to turn ourselves in as promised" The group quaked with fear.

"Yes, so drop him and get out." The man said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you said-"

"Yes **you** and **them** can leave to turn yourselves in. But as I also said before, he is going to **die**." The men resentfully dropped their leader, and backed away to the door. The man stalked over to the man drawing a KA-BAR that was concealed in his backpack. He turned to the men at the door and asked one final question, "How do you men view him? Do you love him?"

"Like a brother… I would gladly follow him until the end." One of the men said, vainly hoping that the answer would save their boss from the man's wrath. The man nodded his head in understanding and lifted his knife.

"Well it is the end, but it will come quickly for him. Pray for him while he burns." The man said, slashing the late leader's throat. The men looked on with anguish as blood spewed from the now deceased man's neck. They turned and trudged out the door into the daylight, holding up their end of the deal as they were quickly put in handcuffs and shoved into a S.W.A.T van. The man took a deep breath… and puked everywhere. _'DAMMIT! What the hell did I just do! This is TOO FAR! I just got here, and already _**they** _had killed a man.'_ He was disgusted with **them**. **They** had done it again! Taking the whole situation out of his hands like that. If he had fought **them** just a little harder… but what was more disturbing and disgusted him to an extreme… was the fact that he had enjoyed it again. He stood and looked at the blood everywhere. _'I hate these mood swings.'_

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

Changeling's POV

The sound that the T-Car's engine made flying down the street calmed Changeling greatly. He relaxed into his seat, while Cyborg floored it to the bank. "Hey man don't get too relaxed, 'cause we're about to get to work." Cyborg called to Changeling.

"Alright mom, I won't. Besides it's not like we can't handle a bank robbery, especially since we deal with them all the time. And on top of that, the robbers don't even have powers." Changeling said back at his metallic friend.

"But BB you forget that: 1. these guys are crazy, 2. they have guns **and **hostages. & 3. Every single citizen has to make it out of there alive, even the bad guys." Cyborg said, glancing at his friend in the mirror. Changeling fidgeted in his seat trying to get into a comfortable position with his seatbelt constricting him.

"Oh ho, but Cy my man you forget things too." Changeling retorted.

"Really? And what would that be Changeling? What could I have possibly missed?"

"Well for 1. We are awesome, 2. We have powers, and 3. The good guys always win!" Changeling stated as if it were simply the most obvious thing in the world. He grinned at his own cleverness.

"Hmm that may be, but for some reason I can't shake the feeling that something really bad is going to happen ya know?

"Naw you're just worried for the people in the bank man, but don't worry they be fine once we, The Amazing Titans, arrive on the scene." Changeling said.

"The Amazing Titans?" Cyborg asked, staring at Changeling with a blank expression. He saw his friend grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, 'cause you know, we ain't exactly the Teen Titans anymore!" Changeling answered. Cyborg had to admit that his friend had some pretty valid reasoning.

"That's right; I almost forgot that we never officially changed our team name! We have to get with Knightwing after this is over so we can get a new name up." Cyborg said. Changeling smiled as he put his hands behind his head and leaned his seat back. "But I am not going to let you put up the ridiculous idea of that stupid name." Cyborg stated, obviously trying to rile his friend. It worked.

"What are you talking about, that name is amazing, hence the **amazing** titans! Plus it took me like 3 hours to think of that!" Changeling exclaimed sitting fully upright and staring at his friend, his relaxed pose destroyed. Cyborg turned and looked at his friend with a look of extreme shock on his face. "What do I have something on my shirt? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just can't believe you know what the word 'hence' means!" Cyborg said, finally taking his eyes of Changeling. Changeling gave his metal friend a dirty look and then relaxed again. He wasn't going to let Cy bug him anymore. "Well anyways BB you made a good point, so we will worry about that later. I'm too nervous about the upcoming fight. Something just isn't right. Call it a gut instinct, or a premonition or something."

"A premo-what?" Changeling said, half listening. Cyborg just looked at his green friend.

"And to think that you actually impressed me with your knowledge a second ago." Cy shook his head and sped up the car. Changeling cracked one eye open to look at his friend.

"Well I actually have to sa-" He was cut off by a sudden ringing that filled the car. He looked around confused. Cyborg saw his confusion.

"I change the speakers in the vehicles to receive our communicator's transmissions. Now we don't have to look for them when driving." Changeling made an 'oh ok' face, and Cy reached and pressed one of the many blue buttons in his car. Raven's voice filled the car.

"Is everyone there?"

"Yeah, me and BB are here."

"Same here Raven, Starfire and I are listening." Knightwing said. He and Starfire were riding the K-Cycle (Remember that it is no longer the R-Cycle since the name change).

"Good, you guys need to double time it here to the scene something very strange has happened. I'm not going to fill you in right now; you have to see for yourself." Raven said.

"Ok then we'll be there soon. Knightwing out."

"Yeah we're about 50 seconds away. Cy out." Cyborg glanced at Changeling from the corner of his electronic eye. "See! I told ya something was up with this one." Changeling sat up.

"Well if Raven thinks it's weird then it must be. Sorry to have doubted you." He said looking at his friend.

"Yeah and that just makes me feel worse. I just wanna get this done ASAP. Whatever this feeling is, it's really creeping me out." He slowed down as he saw Raven standing beside an S.W.A.T. van with her hood up. He pulled over and Changeling stepped out with him. Knightwing was just seconds behind, and he and Starfire got off the K-Cycle and made their way toward Raven. With everyone finally together again, Knightwing got right down to business.

"Alright so what's so weird about this one? Are the guys gone?"

"No they are right there." Answered Raven, pointing at a group of seven men handcuffed in a circle being questioned by the S.W.A.T. team leader. Knightwing was shocked.

"But wait, why are they out here? Did the police manage to talk them out of there? Or Did they force them out. Or… Or… Why?" He asked clearly confused about the whole situation.

"I don't know I waited for you guys to get here so I wouldn't have to relay any messages to you. I'm just as confused as you are." Raven stated. She gestured at the man standing in front of the villainous group. "He has been talking to them for as long as I have been here so let's just ask him."

"Right, of course." Knightwing said while trying to regain his composure. The five Titans made their way over to the officer talking to the men. "Hey do you mind filling us in?" Knightwing asked the man. The man turned to face the Titans.

"Oh good you're finally here. I'm SGT Kelly. And to answer your question, yeah I'll fill you in. So do you want the good news or bad news?"

_**This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break This is a line break**_

Well there you go folks Chapter 2 of A New Start… Finally. Anyways please give some feedback and I'll always answer questions at the beginning of the new chapter unless they are new comments of an older chapter… Haha hope that makes sense.


End file.
